La noche como testigo
by Epsilon04
Summary: Ella lo había engañado y traicionado, y casi hacen que maten a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y pone en peligro a toda su tribu. El debería odiarla, pero no, él estaba allí en su habitación, con ella disculpándose y el aceptando sus disculpas y arrepentimiento, pero no aceptando algo…su despedida.


Bueno esta es una pequeña idea que me ha estado rondado por la mente y decidí que no haría mal ponerla en práctica, para no retrasarlos disfruten de este pequeño one-shot lemon de hiccupxheather, porque los dioses saben que casi no hay fics de esta pareja.

ADVERTENCIA: este fic tiene contenido sexual MUY explícito, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Pdt. Es mi primer lemon, ténganme algo de paciencia XD

**La Noche Como Testigo**

_Ella lo había engañado y traicionado, y casi hacen que maten a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y pone en peligro a toda su tribu. El debería odiarla, pero no, él estaba allí en su habitación, con ella disculpándose y el aceptando sus disculpas y arrepentimiento, pero no aceptando algo…su despedida._

_-_**pero ¿Por qué te vas?, ya te hemos perdonado lo que hiciste, y los marginados ya no tienen a tus padres, no hay razón para que tengas que abandonar la isla-**_no quería que se fuera, no quería que se alejara de él._

_-_**es lo mejor hiccup, hay algunos que aún me guardan rencores, Astrid por ejemplo no soporta la idea de que me siga quedando en tu casa, lo mejor es que por la mañana me vaya-**_ella decía eso, pero en su mente y su corazón sabía lo que en verdad quería, o más bien a quien._

_-_**¿pero heather a dónde iras?-**_tenía que encontrar la forma de detenerla, ella había llegado tan de repente a su vida pero aun así no quería que desapareciera de la misma forma._

_-_**no lo sé hiccup, a donde la vida me lleve supongo-**

**-pero no quiero que simplemente te vayas-**

**-yo tampoco, pero como dije es lo mejor-**_ella se acercó a él y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos-_**gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hiccup-**_dijo eso último en un susurro mientras mezclaba su aliento con el suyo, y final mente lo beso._

_Fue un beso pequeño y corto, demasiado corto pensó el, ya que sin previo aviso ella se separó lista para irse a dormir y marcharse por la mañana, pero él no la dejo irse, ni siquiera la dejo alejarse más de un centímetro antes de tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a el nuevamente. Toda la convicción de ella de marcharse se desvaneció cuando sintió como la acercaba a él, puso sus manos en su pecho para tener algo de distancia, no podía permitirse estar tan cerca de él, ya que si lo hacía no podría evitar perder el control, pero sus defensas cayeron cuando sus miradas se encontraron, cuando sus penetrantes ojos verdes se posaron en sus orbes del mismo color, y al hacerlo no pudo controlar más el impulso, se aferró nuevamente a su cuello y el afirmo el agarre de sus caderas y volvieron a besarse._

_Pero este beso, este beso fue diferente, no fue un simple contacto de labios, este era un beso lleno de necesidad, uno profundo, lento y placentero, ese beso para ambos indicaba que algo iba a pasar, algo que ambos querían._

_El beso era intenso pero él quería más, sutilmente deslizo su lengua hacia los labios de ella pidiendo permiso, uno que le concedió gustosa y que además respondió de igual manera, hasta que la falta de oxígeno los obligo a separarse, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente mientras sus respiraciones jadeantes se entremezclaban._

_Ella se iría, esa decisión ya estaba tomada, pero si iba a ser así, entonces harían que sus últimos momentos juntos fueran inolvidables. Con eso en mente ambos jóvenes volvieron a besarse de una forma aún más apasionada, el la guio lentamente a la cama y ella solo se dejó guiar por el sin romper el contacto de sus labios y la lucha de sus lenguas por el poder, la recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama, se separaron nuevamente para poder tomar aire, pero antes de que el volviera a besarla ella hablo._

**-hiccup ¿estás seguro de esto?-**_ella de verdad quería esto, pero no podía hacer sabiendo que él podría arrepentirse después. El la miro nuevamente a los ojos, sabiendo porque preguntaba, él le dio una sonrisa antes de responderle._

**-de lo que único que me podría arrepentir después, seria de no aprovechar cada último momento a tu lado -**_y con esas palabras ella al fin saco de si toda inseguridad y se dejó llevar por ¿el amor? ¿La pasión?, en realidad no importaba, a ninguno, solo que en este momento estaban junto al otro._

_La beso nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un beso corto, ya que después de besar sus labios dejo un camino de besos por su mejilla, su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba su espalda. Ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza, estremeciéndose por sus caricias y dejando salir suspiros que ocasionaban los besos en su cuello, ella no aguanto más, y en un impulso se separó de el y se deshizo de su prenda superior, antes de que hiccup pudiera reaccionar ella nuevamente ataco sus labios con pasión, una pasión que rápidamente lo contagio a él, que aun con algo de delicadeza empezó a explorar más afondo el cuerpo de su amante._

_Al separarse ella lo ayudo a deshacerse de su chaleco y quitarle su camisa, después de eso se observaron por un instante, el tiempo en la fragua había forjado un buen cuerpo al joven vikingo, se le notaban mas músculos, no tan grandes pero si atractivos a la vista, además de sus marcados pectorales y abdomen. Y ni que decir de ella, desde el momento que la vio noto su esbelta figura, y sus envidiables atributos, esas curvas y esa diminuta cadera, ella era preciosa._

_Hiccup acaricio su cintura y estomago trazando líneas con sus dedos hasta llegar a sus pechos, ella no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando el tomo sus pechos entre sus manos y los acaricio encima de su sujetador negro, mientras el volvía a besar su cuello, ella jadeaba ante su contacto, después de unos momentos sintió como el acariciaba su espalda en busca del broche de la prenda que protegía sus atributos, cuando hiccup retiro la prenda no pudo evitar ver por un momento los pechos de heather, cosa que la puso nerviosa, pero ese sentimiento quedo olvidado cuando el delicadamente empezó a succionar y masajear sus pechos nuevamente, ella no trato más de reprimir sus gemidos y solo se dejó llevar por el placer que hiccup le daba._

_Hiccup lentamente bajo uno de sus brazos por la espalda desnuda de heather hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual acaricio sutilmente cerca del borde del pantalón de la joven pidiéndole permiso de retirar la prenda, ella lejos de dar una respuesta coherente solo siguió gimiendo y jadeando ya que hiccup no había dejado de probar sus pechos e incluso fue peor, o mejor según sea el caso, cuando el concentro sus movimientos en sus pezones, lo cuales estaban tiesos y sensibles a causa de la excitación de ella._

** -AH co con tinuAAHH-**_de algún lugar ella saco fuerzas para articular una respuesta para el chico, el sin perder tiempo separo su boca de los pechos de heather y mientras con una mano seguía a acariciándolos él fue dejando un nuevo camino de besos desde su abdomen y su estómago hasta llegar a la altura de su pantalón, el cual con su mano libre desabrocho y bajo lentamente._

_Cuando el pantalón yacía en el suelo, el al fin paro sus caricias a la chica para poder admirarla nuevamente, simplemente cada vez que iba descubriendo mas de ella se quedaba asombrado, por otro lado, que hiccup se detuviera le dio a heather un pequeño respiro de todo lo que le había hecho sentir, cosa que no le duro mucho ya que de un momento a otro una corriente eléctrica y placentera la hizo arquear un poco la espalda, y emitir algo más que un gemido, un pequeño grito de placer._

_Hiccup había empezado a acariciar la intimidad de la chica sobre la tela de su última prenda de color negro, aunque el había tratado de mantener el control para poder tratar con delicadeza a heather, los gemidos y recién soltado grito de esta lo estaban haciendo perder el control ante la rebosante excitación del momento, aun así lentamente acaricio el punto más sensible de la chica, la cual ya no abrasaba a hiccup, si no que incrustaba sus uñas en su espalda en un afán de contener el gran placer que sentía, pero este acto no le dolió a hiccup, ni siquiera lo molesto, solo continuo frotando sus dedos sobre la delgada tela cada vez más rápido ocasionando que los gemidos de heather también aumentaran._

_Entonces justo cuando ella creyó que no podía haber nada mejor, sintió como la última pieza que cubría su intimidad era retirada, y antes de poder reaccionar arqueo nuevamente su espalda y grito de éxtasis al sentir como hiccup introdujo un dedo en ella, era imposible que para este punto ella no estuviera totalmente húmeda, lo cual le facilito a hiccup el poder complacerla con sus dedos, ella no podía evitar revolverse en la cama y mucho menos ahogar sus gemidos y uno que otro grito de placer, cuando ella estaba con él se sentía en las nubes(casi literalmente) pero esta vez estaba en el paraíso, ella abrió sus piernas por inercia para darle mayor espacio al chico, este en respuesta le introdujo otro dedo más en su entrepierna, causándole a ella más espasmos de placer._

_-_**hi hicc cup nno ah! No pares-**_le suplico entre suspiros y gemidos._

_Él se detuvo súbitamente, y antes de que ella pudiera reprochar algo una nueva ola de sensaciones la inundo, el había empezado a lamer la vagina de heather, paso su lengua sobre sus labios y luego la introdujo dentro de ella, provocando que ella pusiera sus manos en la cabeza del jinete y la presionara contra su intimidad dándole a entender que continuara, el empezó a explorar el interior de la chica hasta encontrarse con su clítoris, al hacer contacto con el nuevamente retumbo por la habitación un sonoro gemido, ella ya no podía aguantar más y cuando el volvió a introducir un dedo en ella mientras seguía jugando con su clítoris, finalmente alcanzo su punto máximo de placer, ella rodeo a hiccup con sus piernas y arqueo su espalda al sentir una serie de espasmos, mientras soltaba un grito de satisfacción que juraría todo berk había podido escuchar, pero a ella no le importaba nada en ese momento, su mente había quedado en blanco a causa de su primer orgasmo, o al menos el primero de la noche._

_Ella relajo su cuerpo, y cuando hiccup quedo libre se separó de su entrepierna y volvió a ponerse a la altura de su rostro, ella respiraba jadeante tratando de recobrar el aliento, y nuevamente se miraron a los ojos, Ella acaricio su mejilla y beso tiernamente sus labios, ella estaba exhausta, pero no se detendría aquí, ella quería llegar hasta el final al igual que él. Al recobrar fuerzas ella en un hábil movimiento se deshizo de los pantalones del joven dejándolo en boxers, era su turno de tener el control._

_Ella comenzó a besarlo feroz mente entablando una nueva lengua entre sus lenguas, mientras con una mano acariciaba sobre la tela del bóxer el bulto de la entrepierna del chico, esto hizo que el suspirara en el beso incitando a heather a seguir, separaron sus labios por culpa del ahora odiado oxigeno que necesitaban, mientras una delgada línea de saliva aun unía sus bocas. Ella se separó completamente de él haciendo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta estar a la altura de la virilidad del joven, ella retiro finalmente la última prenda dejando ver el erecto miembro de hiccup, por un instante quedo aturdida, no solo por ser la primera vez que veía el pene de un hombre, sino por el tamaño de este, y no sabía si al llegar el momento si entraría en ella o si la lastimaría_

_-_**¿heather?-**_ella reacciono al escucharlo, habiendo salido de su trance y armada de valor y algo de lujuria tomo el miembro de hiccup con su mano y empezó a moverla de arriba abajo lentamente, logrando sacar más suspiros placenteros de la boca del joven. Ella aumento el ritmo observando las reacciones que provocaba en su amante, las cuales se resaltaban lo mucho que le gustaba, finalmente se detuvo y dispuesta a darle el mismo trato que el le dio a ella, relamió sus labios e introdujo el pene de hiccup en su boca._

_Hiccup no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir como heather introducía su miembro en su boca, y simplemente se sentía maravilloso para el joven. heather al ser la primera vez que hacia algo como esto trato de tener cuidado, y lentamente empezó a subir y bajar la cabeza para saborear la virilidad de hiccup, la cual por su tamaño no podía meterla completamente en su boca, pero eso le dio una idea, así mientras ella succionaba con su boca lo que podía, con una de sus manos empezó a masturbar nuevamente el resto del pene de hiccup. Esto y los sensuales sonidos que ella hacia fueron suficientes para que la parte racional de el desapareciera por un momento mientras se acercaba a su clímax, por inercia coloco una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de la chica y la ayudo a acelerar sus movimientos. Finalmente y con un sonoro gemido él se corrió, ella sintió como una sustancia liquida y amarga entraba en su boca y ella solo pudo tratar de tragarlo todo, cosa que logro, aunque el sabor era amargo no podía decir que le disgustaba, pero tampoco era algo que quisiera tener es su boca cada momento. Hiccup finalmente retiro su mano de la parte trasera de la cabeza de heather, ella saco el miembro de su boca y mientras recobraba el aliento, observo satisfecha por haber logrado hacer sentir tan bien a hiccup como para dejarlo cansado y jadeando recostado en la cama._

_Hiccup nunca había hecho y sentido nada igual, el vio como heather volvió a ponerse a su altura y se recostaba a su lado observándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada seductora, el la abrazo por la cintura y la beso dulcemente mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Besos suaves y delicadas caricias predominaron mientras hiccup se posicionaba arriba de heather, y ella abrías sus piernas para dejarlo acomodarse con mayor facilidad. Ambos sabían lo que harían a continuación, ambos lo deseaban, ambos se deseaban el uno al otro. Hiccup se posiciono en la entrada de heather, pero antes de hacer algo la observo buscando alguna duda o cualquier indicio que denotara que pudiera arrepentirse después, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un beso por parte de la chica, esto fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba, así que lentamente introdujo su miembro en ella con delicadeza. Ya nada importaba salvo ellos 2 fundiéndose, este un momento que recordarían siempre, su momento._

_-_**AAHHG!-**_un sonoro quejido, causado por el desgarrador dolor de su himen destrozándose, rompió el beso, ella aferraba sus manos a las sabanas de la cama mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior para tratar de no gritar por el dolor, hiccup simplemente se quedó quieto esperando a que el dolor se le pasara, ella empezó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales el borro con delicados besos antes de unir sus labios con los de ella nuevamente. Al cabo de unos momentos ella sintió como el dolor iba desapareciendo, mientras aun lo besaba ella rodeo la cintura del chico con sus piernas como señal de que ya podía moverse. El interior de heather se sentía increíble, e hiccup hizo gala de templanza al no dejase llevar por las sensaciones que sentía, por temor a lastimar a heather, así que cuando ella le dio la señal de que podía empezar a moverse lo hizo con lentitud mientras él seguía besándola con cariño._

_Claro que cuando los besos tiernos empezaron a aumentar de intensidad así lo hicieron también los movimientos del joven, y los quejidos de dolor de ella empezaron a ser remplazados por gemidos de placer a causa de los movimientos de hiccup. Nuevamente la pasión los invadió, y mientras hiccup aumentaba el rito de sus envestidas y escuchaba los excitantes gemidos de la chica, retiro una de las manos con las que se sostenía y la dirigió hacia uno de los pechos de heather y lo empezó a masajear a la par que el besaba su cuello. Ella empezó a gemir descontroladamente y aferro sus manos nuevamente a las sabanas, pero ahora para tratar de resistir el increíble pacer que su amante le estaba causando. Hiccup no se sentía muy diferente a ella, estar dentro de ella se sentía maravilloso y al escuchar los gritos de placer de heather todo su auto control desapareció y su mente fue nublada por el placer mientras él seguía besando su cuello y masajeaba sus pechos. Ella no pudiendo controlar más el placer soltó sus manos de la cama y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de hiccup rasgándola un poco dejando unas pequeñas marcas, su mente se quedó en blanco mientras arqueaba su espalda y daba un nuevo grito de éxtasis y sentía deliciosos espasmos de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, ella había tenido un nuevo orgasmo. Hiccup al escucharla gritar de esa forma tan excitante y al sentir como las paredes internas de ella lo apretaban con más fuerza dándole una sensación más placentera, el finalmente no lo soporto más y se vino en ella mientras compartían un beso ahogando el grito de ella._

_Ambos se recostaron exhaustos mientras jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, y dándose pequeños besos mientras se sonreía el uno al otro._

_**-**_**te amo-**_soltó ella de repente, nunca se perdonaría si se fuera sin decírselo, él se sorprendió por un momento por sus palabras y al principio no dijo nada, ella al notar esto bajo un poco la mirada._

"_si no me ama al menos siempre tendré este momento" pensó. Pero de repente la mano de hiccup tomo con delicadeza su barbilla guiando su rostro hacia él, y noto que estaba sonriendo._

_-_**te amo-**_fuelo único que dijo antes de besarla nuevamente, ella también se sorprendió al principio al escucharlo, pero al analizar sus palabras sonrió en el beso y lo correspondió enseguida._

_Ellos no podrían estar juntos después de mañana, eso lo sabían, pero no les importaba, para ellos en este momento no existía el mañana ni el ayer ni el ahora, solo ellos y la noche como testigo de su amor._

**Fin**

¿Les gusto?, ¿lo aborrecieron?, ¿creen que debería mejorar? , ¿Debería de olvidarme de este tipo de escritura? ¿Seguiré haciendo preguntas?, pues no, espero que les haya gustado y espero poder hacer mas fics de este tipo, y otras parejas. Bueno siguán disfrutando de los infinitos fics de la página y espero actualizar pronto, nos leemos luego.


End file.
